Vibrations
by FollowTheReaper01
Summary: He could feel it. Feel the vibrations of the universe. It was all around him. He could feel every vibe, every quake and every molecule in motion...it was calling to him. [Possible 2X14-15 Spoilers (Depends how awesome the writers are)]


**Vibrations**

 _Summary: He could feel it. He could feel the vibrations of the universe. It was all around him. Every vibe, every quake, every molecule in motion...it was calling to him._

* * *

He could feel it.

 _Cisco screamed_.

He could feel the vibrations of the universe.

 _He could feel his bones begin to crack._

It was all around him.

 _Rain fell._

Every vibe, every quake, every molecule in motion...

 _Blood fell with it._

 **It was calling to him.**

 _He was still screaming._

But all Cisco could hear was his heart beat.

 _Zoom's demonic claws reached out for him._

 **Thump Thump.**

Seismic waves pulsed and echoed from his finger tips.

 _His arms turned purple as the pain began to spred._

 **Thump Thump.**

Zoom would not win.

 _Not this time._

 **Thump Thump.**

Cisco collapsed to his knees.

 _Rain and mud splattered._

 **Thump... _thump_.**

His heart dropped with it.

 _Blood pooled from his mouth._

 **Thump...**

Hair fell into his eyes.

Cisco could still see Zoom.

 **Thumpthump**.

He could see electricity crackling.

 _Cisco could see his vibrating world begin to blacken._

 **Thump...thumpthump...**

The wavelengths began to die out.

 _The speed-demon got closer._

 **...**

 ** _Thump_.**

 **...**

"I would think out of anyone that you would be the most curious as to what this is and how it works!"

" _You called me your son_."

"Oh I'm not like the Flash at all."

"-And then you crushed my heart... _with your fist."_

"I'm seeing things I don't want to see!"

"-I'm what you would call The Reverse."

"-And knowing things I don't want to know!"

"Dr. Wells told me that he gave me these powers."

 _"I just want them to stop!"_

 _"_ We are far more powerful than you will ever know."

"But everything Wells did... _was evil."_

 _'Vibe?"_

"That's Cisco Ramon for you: _Loyal_. **Like a dog."**

" ** _Vibe_**."

"What are you talking about?"

"You are very clever Cisco-"

"It means when the particle accelerator exploded..."

 _"But not that clever."_

"I can help you."

" **You were affected too."**

 _He lifted himself up off the ground._

Water fell into his eyes.

 _They were black._

Water ran off of Cisco, hitting the ground like musicians playing the drums.

Zoom flickered in and out of existance.

He appeared in front of the fallen hero, ready to begin his slaughter.

 **Thump thump.**

Cisco found the green, shattered goggles staring back at him.

 **...**

 **Thump**.

Shattered and bruised fingers latched onto Zoom's leg.

 _'Get ready to rumble, pal.'_

Vibe let loose a shockwave that would take down Manhatten.

It caused the black-clad speedster to fly into a tree several yards away.

Cisco cried out in pain, climbing to his knees.

He saw Killer Frost.

Her eyes were closed, her skin every bit as pale.

But she wasn't moving.

His breaths were ragged.

That's still Caitlin.

 **Thumpthump**.

 _That's still Caitlin_.

 **Thump Thump.**

Zoom was coming back.

 _ **That's still Caitlin.**_

Cisco was screaming, forcing the vibrations to grow stronger by every 1/18th of a second.

Dark liquid fell from his nose and ears.

His vision grew darker.

 _He made it stronger._

He could see Zoom's nervous system.

 _It became all he could see._

He imagined everything inside the speedster being ripped apart the seems, by every molecule.

 _Cisco remembered the vibrating hand shredding apart his heart._

His screams grew louder.

His head felt like it was folding in on itself like a soda can.

Zoom ran forwards a few seconds.

He made it even stronger.

Cisco zeroed in on Hunter Zolomon's heartbeats.

 **Th-mpththp-**

They were almost too fast to catch.

The rain, cars a hundred miles away, the multi-verse-it all became like background noise.

 **Thmptpthmpthmpth-thump-th-t-tp...**

 **Thumthumpthmpthumpthumpthumpthump-**

 **Thump-**

 **Wwwhhiiirrr-**

His eyes snapped open.

 _He found it_.

...

Zoom fell to the earth.

Everything inside him ripped apart until their was nothing left but mush for his system to repair.

Cisco stood there in the rain, breathing heavily.

He wiped away blood and stumbled over to him.

The demonic villain choked on his own blood, you could see it pooling through the mask.

 **"I will not die!"** His voice failed to deliver the same vibrational frequency.

Cisco beat the speedster at his own game.

"Looks like a good day to die, pal. Give it up. You got your ass handed to you. Now where are my friends?"

" **You and your friends will never-'**

'Beat you? Oh, I'm sorry, "stop you.' Not only is that hilariously untrue: it's nothing I haven't heard before. In Saturday morning cartoons _or_ at work...wow, my life is great, thank you for that."

" **You** -" Zoom stopped, coughing and gasping for breath.

The superhero leaned down and stood over him, "Let me finish that for you," he held out a hand, his face serious, " _You_...will never hurt anyone I love _ever_ again."

One last vibrational pulse emitted from it.

 _And this one?_

He didn't feel.

* * *

 **Written by FollowTheReaper01**

 **Author Notes: Hi, I'm sorry if reading this gave you a headache, or if my switching between fonts hurt you inside like my sister but I at least hoped you enjoyed it. I watched 2X13 and I believe this is where the show is headed. Killer Frost teaching Cisco how to use his powers so he can stop Zoom. Review and let me know if it was bad lol. Thanks. SO excited for the turn this show has taken! XD**


End file.
